


Old Maid On A Starship/Dayna's Lament (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by: Jo Hirons/Lesley Voronov</p><p>Tune: " Old Maid in A Garrett", arr Steeleye Span ( see Album: "Time"/1996)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Maid On A Starship/Dayna's Lament (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

I was told by my sister  
I was told by my father  
That getting into space  
Is the finding of a lover  
I fancied me a rebel  
So I went without a bidding  
But oh, father dear  
I think you must be kidding

And it's oh dear me  
How will it be  
If I die an old maid  
On a starship

I tried Mr Vila  
He's not handsome or good looking  
Smells just like a brewer and  
Thinks I should do the cooking  
I've seen it all before  
Always drunk and always yeller  
Here am I - Season Four  
I never had a feller!

And it's oh dear me  
How will it be  
If I die an old maid  
On a starship

Well I tried Mister Avon  
Silver studs and black leather  
His trousers needed oiling  
They go rusty in bad weather  
He doesn't fancy me  
Loves himself - it's quite apparent  
Here am I - Season Four  
I think I'm stuck with Tarrant..

And it's oh dear me  
How will it be  
If I die an old maid  
On a star ship

Oh dear me

So come handsome Mister Tarrant  
Won't you fancy me and quickly  
I know you're second hand  
But I'm feeling rather sickly  
I'm running out of time  
You're a nice boy and you're pretty..  
(Oh bugger you and all!  
Drop me off at Freedom City...)

And it's oh dear me   
How will it be  
If I die an old maid   
On a star ship

They say that the Seven might come back again  
Think of the women and give us real men  
They say that the Seven might come back again  
Think of the women and give us real men

Get me out get me out get me out get me out!  
Teleport teleport teleport now  
Get me out get me out get me out get me out  
Teleport teleport teleport NOW!.


End file.
